Lost Memory
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Arcee lost her memory…will she get back? Optimus x Arcee short story


**Arcee lost her memory…will she get back? Optimus x Arcee short story**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

I ran through the space bridge with Arcee in hands. I held her tight; trying to keep her safe. Megatron attacked from behind and now she is not moving.

I am worried sick. I ran in and Ratchet told me to place her on the berth. I sniff and held her hand tight.

"Don't go…please…." I whisper.

Ratchet went to work. He looks at me with worry.

"I'm afraid…I have to do this alone…" said Ratchet

"I don't want to leave her…"

"Please Optimus…let me do this on my own…"

"But…"

"There is no time…"

I nod in understanding. I walk out; now worried as ever. Arcee is hurt…she took a hard hit. I wish I could have saved her.

I slowly slide down the wall and hope for the best.

* * *

"Optimus…" I heard as I see Ratchet. He was smiling but then gives a stare.

"She is okay…" said Ratchet "But…."

I rush past him; not wanting to hear the other part. I just want to know if she is okay. If she is awake and well.

I see her sitting up looking around. I smile wide as I enter her room. She looks at me with a different look though. I held her hand to mine but she pulls it away. I try to hug but she pushes me away.

"Who…are…you?" she asks.

I gasp. I look into her eyes; she doesn't seem to remember me. "What…?"

"Who are you?" she said with a shy smile.

"I'm Optimus…your…" I was drag by Ratchet. He gave me a glare and I just stare with shock.

"She lost her memory" he said

"No…"

"I'm sorry…" he walks by but I held him.

"Is she going to get her memory back?"

"I'm afraid now…" he said "I don't really know"

"Of course…" I nod.

"Don't tell her that you are her spark mate…just keep it easy…"

I nod. I look through the window and see her with Bee. He was confused because Arcee didn't want to hug him. At least she is awake and well.

* * *

It had been three weeks. I told her everything but our love life. I frown as I got up to go to my quarters.

"It must be tough…" said Bee.

"You have no idea…"

"Help her with her memory…"

"How…?"

"She always told me that she remembers you…only you...but doesn't know who you are"

I look at him. I nod and heads towards Arcee room. I walk inside and see her sitting down reading a book. I open my chest and reveal a shiny dot.

"This is my love to you" I said. Arcee stares at it blankly. Arcee held it for a while. She then presses it to my chest.

I kiss her cheek. She just smiles and I walk off. She was confused though. I sat down on the base center and hope for the best.

* * *

"Who was he?" asks Arcee. "Why do I feel like I know him?"

She thinks about the spark that Optimus showed her.

"I have this weird feeling towards him" she said again. She lays down and falls asleep.

* * *

 _"_ _Arcee…" yells Optimus as he held out his hands. "Arcee…"_

 _She cheers out as she lands on his arms. Her smile was wide; and she was laughing as Optimus spins her around._

 _"_ _I love you…" said Optimus_

 _"_ _I love you too" yells Arcee as she looks down at him. They were both enjoying their moment together._

* * *

 _Optimus and Arcee were hiding from a attack. They had set a trap and hope that the bad cons will come this way._

 _"_ _They are coming" said Arcee. Optimus got ready to drop the big trap._

 _"_ _NOW!" yells Arcee_

 _Optimus let's go of the trap and the cons were squished by the rocks. Arcee jumps out with excitement as Optimus comes up to her._

 _"_ _That worked…" said Arcee_

 _"_ _I told you it will work"_

 _Optimus then kisses Arcee._

* * *

 _"_ _Arcee…" said Optimus "I know we are in the middle of war but…"_

 _Arcee was taken a back and just stares with joy. Optimus goes down on his knees; opens his chest and reveals a spark._

 _"_ _This is my love for you" said Optimus_

 _"_ _Oh Optimus…"_

 _"_ _I love you Arcee…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"_

 _Arcee gasps as she covers her month. "Optimus…I…."_

 _"_ _Will you marry me…?"_

 _Arcee cries out of joy as she hugs him tight._

 _"_ _Yes…I will be your Spark mate…"_

 _Optimus spins her around and brings her down for a kiss._

* * *

 _They both got back from the Arctic. Optimus and Arcee were being examined by Ratchet. After that they went to their room._

 _"_ _Man that was cold" said Arcee_

 _"_ _True…" Optimus smiles_

 _"_ _I don't like the cold" she said "I can still feel it…"_

 _Optimus kisses the back of her neck._

 _"_ _Let me warm you…" he whispers as he made her straddle him._

 _"_ _Oh Optimus…" she moans_

* * *

 _Arcee was crying. She was sitting beside Optimus the whole time. He got the virus or the plague. She cries out as Optimus groans every minute._

 _"_ _It's okay Arcee…" whispers Optimus._

 _"_ _I know…but you are hurting…" she cries "I can't stand that"_

 _"_ _I'm fine…I need you to be okay…"_

 _"_ _No…you have to…"_

 _"_ _Arcee…we are both strong…nothing can take us down"_

 _She just breathes out. He was right; if both are strong they can through anything._

 _"_ _You're right…" she said "I love you"_

 _"_ _I love you too" Optimus places her hand on his chest "This is my love for you"_

* * *

 _"_ _Arcee…"_

 _Arcee was shooting down each decepticon. She was on a roll; she had not missed any of them. One hit after the other._

 _Optimus was drop down by Megatron and he looks at Arcee. "I will…end her…"_

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _Megatron shoot Optimus on the arm and he turns to Arcee._

 _"_ _ARCEE!" yells Optimus._

 _She turns tries to turn around but was struck on the back and on the back of her head; her world went black._

* * *

Arcee wakes up gasping. She looks everywhere.

"Optimus…" she gets off her bed and runs to base. She stops and sees me sitting down with tears.

I had my head low. I will always love her no matter what. She may have lost her memory but I can help her and maybe fall in love with me.

I want her in my arms though. I miss her…I miss telling her that I love her. I miss holding her close to me. I miss everything about her.

I cried out again and look down. I then felt a kiss on my cheek and a hug. I look up and see her with a big smile.

"Optimus…" she whispers.

"Arcee…." I said "I…"

"I love you Optimus" she said with a smile. "I remember everything now…"

I smile and held her cheek.

"I love you too!" We kiss with passion. I held her close to me; not ever wanting to let go. We cuddle in the base area; not wanting to move from our spots.

"Our love is strong…" she said

"Stronger than ever" I said as I kiss her.

Ratchet and Bee were smiling. They were hiding on the back watching us.

"I guess she got her memory back…" said Ratchet

"Awesome…I have so many things to say" said Bee as he took off but Ratchet stops him.

"Leave those two alone…" said Ratchet "They need to catch up…"

"Okay…" said Bee "I'll talk to her tomorrow"

Ratchet and Bee left. I just hug Arcee. My eyes covering in tears of joy. She is with me.

* * *

 **...**

 **Just a short story**

 **Optimus x Arcee**


End file.
